Jezebel
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Noatak and Tarrlok live and Korra must secretly take care of them. In that time, they end up latching onto her as she gets attached to them, and they slowly form a dysfunctional family, while she tries to heal them -physically and mentally. TarrlokxKorraxAmon/Noatak OT3, with huge Korrasami/Borra friendship and Lieutenant/Korra friendship.
1. Red Dawn

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be richer, if I did.  
Story: They washed up onto her island and she's charged with secretly healing and taking care of them. In that time, they get under skin and she can't seem to get them out. In the midst of trying to keep peace, their intensity makes her feel like running away.  
Set after episode 1x12 "Endgame".  
**Spoilers: Up to episode 1x12 "Endgame."  
**Warnings: Just in case…Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Tarkorralak (Tarrlok/Korra/Noatak)

**Jezebel  
**_Chapter One: Red Dawn_

She doesn't know how to take the two bodies that wash up onto Air Temple Island. She stares at them blankly, feeling the world crashing around her and not knowing how to take this new turn of events.

Amon and Tarrlok are both alive –barely –and she had the luck to be the one to find them.

She knows what she has to do and she ends up rushing the two unconscious men to the temple grounds and getting them help. Tenzin and Pema work on stabilizing the two, and she realizes that the injured men cannot be known to be alive and this will have to be kept a secret between the three of them. So Tenzin and Pema work together and Korra does her part to heal them with waterbending, knowing they can't bring in outside sources to help.

However, even with their work and knowing that even bringing others in, nothing can be done for certain things for the two brothers.

Tarrlok, with the brunt of the damage, has a damaged ear and irreparable damage to his right leg.

And he is blind.

Amon on the other hand, must've been farther away from the blast. He has less damages and burns to himself, but there is something she senses wrong with him and she won't be able to find out until he is awake. Regardless, she has managed to fix and heal all of the bruises and minor cuts, and some of the broken bones. The rest will take time and repeated sessions to heal all the way.

They're stable and alive. But they're broken, she knows. Perhaps, not even by the outside. She's not so sure of their mental state…

She's even less sure of herself when Tenzin charges her with taking care of the brothers. She'll have to go back and forth between the temple grounds to this little sanctuary that Aang had built on the island, slightly away from everything else and hidden from sight, not meant to be seen or found so easily. She uncertainly accepts the responsibility, but she wishes she could run away instead.

When she's walking around restlessly that night, her legs aimlessly leading her around, she catches sight of Mako and he's looking back unsurely at her. She frowns and turns away, walking back the way she came.

He's still with Asami. He's working out their relationship and the two have talked. He is an uncertain teenage boy and she doesn't tell Asami about the confession or the second kiss. She wouldn't do that to the other girl and she will back down yet again, and ignore the painful squeezes of her heart.

So she walks away literally this night, because she has no time to indulge Mako in his insecurities and uncertainties. If he continues to doubt himself this way, there is nothing she can do to convince him of anything –not when she has to serve the world and the people also…and first and foremost. She cannot coddle him when she has duties, and she cannot be selfish and focus on him when there are others in need of her.

She is the Avatar. And right now there were two injured men that were counting on her, no matter who they are or used to be.

It is no wonder, then, that her legs lead her straight to Aang's secret sanctuary, where the two brothers rest by the waterside. She enters silently and goes into their shared room, their separate beds on either side of the room and lying below the opened windows. The moonlight shines on them and she is shocked to see them so different from what she knows of them.

Amon, free of his mask finally, looks strange without it and even a bit vulnerable. His pale skin, so different from his brother's, is disturbed by the off-white bandages wrapped around him to help keep him together.

Tarrlok on the other hand, does not look like the proud man she was used to. In fact, he looks small and childlike –innocent like she'd pictured him as he told his story to her in his wooden cage. Her heart clenches and reaches out to him, and she even physically does so. The tips of her fingertips touch his jaw and then trace up to his unbound hair, brushing it behind his ear. She'll need to cut it, with some of it already damaged or just plain burnt off.

She takes her hand away and backs off slowly, watching the two warily even in their sleep. She escapes the room and heads into the living area, settling onto a couch and burying her face into her hands.

The morning shines bright and early and she groggily awakes. She checks on the men. Still sleeping peacefully, these two fractured brothers, and she clinically takes care of their hygiene, bandages, and sets about for another healing session. She has a feeling that the two will be less than cooperative, and she'll get a headache from this, about her helping them in anything, once they awake.

Both she and Tenzin are pretty sure the two won't wake up for at least another week, so she thinks it's fine to head up to the main part of the island.

It is there that she finds Asami gazing quietly at the ocean from the cliffs she used to cry frequently at. Beautiful emerald eyes look tired and the other girl's lovely face is drawn into a resigned look. Korra frowns and walks to the new President of Sato Industries, now that her father is gone, and sits quietly next to her. She doesn't say anything or prod, but sits by her side, willing to listen if Asami wanted to talk.

"He told me," Asami says suddenly and Korra doesn't have to be a genius to know what she's talking about. "Well, not like he meant to. He actually blurted it out when we were arguing," she says, chuckling bitterly.

Korra cringes and doesn't know what to say to that, except Asami continues on before she could try.

"I don't blame you for that one either. When you're at your down point and a confession like that comes from someone you think you love, when you suddenly get on a high, a kiss is meant to happen, you know? I…I'm sorry he could say such a thing and then take it back so easily," Asami looks at her finally. "How has it felt having to watch him and I all this time, and especially now after he actually said _'I love you'_ to you?"

"The same way you've been feeling having to watch him waffling between us now," she smiles sadly at her.

"Painful," Asami admits and their hands reach out and grab each other's, squeezing in comfort.

"_I'm_ sorry for kissing him either time, and that he's treating you so horribly and for being part of the cause of why."

Asami shrugs tiredly. "You didn't know me at first. You had no obligations to me and if you're really in love with a person, you could at least _try _to fight for them if you think there's a chance. And you knew him first. And I told you about the second time. As for the way he's been treating me? Has nothing to do with you. Maybe you're a reason, but it's not your fault. It's Mako's own damn head messing with him and therefore affecting us."

"Love is so troublesome," Korra rolls her eyes.

"And so is guys," Asami finally laughs genuinely in enjoyment. "Then again, boys _are_ said to mature slower than girls."

Korra smiles a bit. "Which is why you go for an older guy," she jokes.

Asami sort of falters and looks at her, her mouth opening to say something but then seems like she's about to change her mind. Instead, she goes on.

"About Councilman Tarrlok –"

Korra becomes uneasy and looks at Asami, pleading with her eyes not to finish her question, statement, whatever it was. Korra isn't ready for it.

Asami changes her words immediately. "Anyways, Mako may be young and inexperienced, but it still doesn't excuse him or his behavior. He's old enough to know better, and been around to be street-wise enough about this. I don't deserve this. _You_ don't deserve this."

The two of them hold their hands tighter together.

"You know, I think I might try to steal Bolin away from you, if you don't mind," Asami thinks aloud. "He's a sweetheart. I know he likes you, but all of us know you don't feel the same."

"As long as you treat him well I'd like to see him happy and to have someone for once," Korra's smile grows wider at the thought. Bolin has been so good to her, that it makes her unhappy to know that being unable to return his feelings hurt him so much. Asami was kind and generous. The two deserves each other. "Though, unlike him, at least try to break up properly with Mako, won't you?"

"I have courtesy," Asami raised her eyebrows, and the girls share another smile.

"You know, Mako's kissed you twice now, while he's been with me," Asami glowers, glaring at the ocean waters. Korra swallows nervously, wondering if it is now where the other girl will be angry. "That counts as cheating. I think I deserve to pay him back."

Korra blinks, unsure what Asami means. How on earth would she do that to Mako –find some guy and kiss the hell out of them? It is only a second later that she catches Asami's drift, feeling a pair of soft lips touch against hers and then Asami is pressing against her and molding her lips to Korra's. It's strange and slightly uncomfortable, but she's both in a bit of shock and understanding, so she merely stays still and allows Asami to kiss her thoroughly.

It's a little bit ironic and funny to realize that Asami kisses better than Mako.

When the older girl pulls back, Korra sees emerald eyes dart over to somewhere over her shoulder and she turns slowly to see Mako frozen and glaring at them. Asami merely smiles at her and so she nods, before the Sato Industries President stands up and leaves them behind, brushing pass Mako coldly.

Korra doesn't say anything about the move, of the obvious timing Asami had taken to kiss her in front of her boyfriend, because Asami deserves her piece.

She wonders why Mako is still there and not going after his girlfriend, because despite the obvious outs between the two, they _are_ still together currently. Mako opens his mouth but she shakes her head, getting up herself as she dusts herself off.

"I'm sorry, Mako. Not right now. I have to go help the city," she says formally and brushes pass him like Asami had.

There are no words either of them has to say to the young firebender.

She goes through the city meticulously, helping out wherever she could. She works tirelessly the entire time, because she is the Avatar and these are her people who need her. In the days passed when Amon had been at large, she's forgotten that part a bit and has been lukewarm in duty at certain times. She knows she is fully focused about her title…but there has been times in the past where she knows she has faltered and forgotten it. She refrains from thinking about a certain firebender, and remembers the screams and pleading of the people left behind in this aftermath.

The Equalists had a point, she acknowledges, but their destruction of the city has made their movement a moot point and many have become disillusioned, especially with the lie of their leader. And the violence their group has perpetuated has not brought many friends to their cause, not as many as Korra had actually believed they had.

She remembers when she first returned to Republic City after getting her bending back. She held a huge event, restoring as many people's bending as she could. Then she settled on allowing any other benders to approach her whenever, while she was out and about in the city and helping to restore it back and help everyone recover. If they still had trouble, they were to try scheduling an appointment with the Council Page, who she had taken in after Tarrlok's escape. She is even planning another event this weekend, hoping to get the rest of their bending back.

But to that end, those that had been in gangs, she had not done yet. Though she had given the go ahead for all Equalists to be forgiven, she had also made sure that their actions would be punished. The people that were harmed, everything that had happened…she knew something had to be done. They helped destroy the city, so they would help restore it. And the benders in gangs were also part of the cause, to which is why she had also sentenced them to the same punishment. They all had to prove themselves and serve their time giving back to the community, benders and non-benders alike.

She is glad there are benders volunteering to work alongside them.

Somehow along the way, with the Council still recovering, she has moved into a position to lead over the city and assigned herself all the work that comes with the responsibility of making the city work. Somehow, despite how young she is, she has started already doing the work of the Avatar, without even noticing. All the work, the diplomacy, and paperwork even…

_This_ has become her routine and in a way she's happy about it –she needs to see and do things to feel like she is actually doing her job as the Avatar and that she is doing everything she can for Republic City.

She hates feeling like a failure, and she doesn't want to remember the recent times she's felt like that.

It's time for her to continue restoring bending to those who have lost it, and Korra does so diligently. After this, she will work hard on fixing the city, at least physically, and tomorrow she would work on the people. For now, at least she can do this much.

And when she's done with that, she trudges home to the island on weary feet. She takes a quick shower, eats a salad, and then knows she has to make a trip to check on the two brothers under her care. She stealthily avoids everyone and makes sure she isn't seen as she travels from the top of the island to the base, and searches out the small little beach that held the sanctuary that hid the two brothers from the world.

She enters the quiet abode and breathes in deeply, smelling vervain and sage, two of Tarrlok's favorite smells and that she's always associated with him. It's relaxing and she sort of drifts off into memories where she and the former councilman had once gotten along and been a good team. An abrupt noise to the room that held Amon and Tarrlok disrupt her recalls, and she rushes into the room, not sure if she wanted it to be intruders so she didn't have to deal with the brothers, or the brothers being awake so she didn't have to worry about anyone knowing of their continued existence or trying to cause harm to them.

Korra is faced with the latter option, both brothers sitting up in their beds and gazing at the door where she now stood. The radio is crackling static beside Amon's bedside and she just knew she should have taken it out of the room.

"You can give back bending," Amon croaks out.

"Give me mine back –"

" –Take mine away."

The two brothers' voices overlap, but she hears them clearly. And though Tarrlok is trying to demand, there is no mistaking the desperation in his voice. And Amon's is flat, unaffected…and almost dead.

The brothers have awoken to this new world.

She keeps awakening to truths about everyone and everything.

Started 6/27/12 –Completed 6/27/12


	2. Castles in the Sky

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be richer, if I did.  
Story: They washed up onto her island and she's charged with secretly healing and taking care of them. In that time, they get under skin and she can't seem to get them out. In the midst of trying to keep peace, their intensity makes her feel like running away.  
Set after episode 1x12 "Endgame".  
**Spoilers: Up to episode 1x12 "Endgame."  
**Warnings: Just in case…Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Tarkorralak (Tarrlok/Korra/Noatak), Bosami, one-sided with also mutual tension at first Makorra…

**Jezebel  
**_Chapter Two: Castles in the Sky_

"Let's just wait a second here," she tries to stall. She continues before they can protest. "Amon, just…let's talk about this later, after you're healed. And Tarrlok, I promise," her voice naturally softens and she curses it inwardly. "I'll give you your bending back after you're healed and can handle it."

"And my sight?" he murmurs. "How long will the sightlessness last?"

She freezes, unable to answer that. But she forces herself to anyway, to get it out of the way and not prolong the torture for either of them, as well as Amon who watches unblinkingly.

"It's permanent," she whispers.

She could see him immediately tense up and the reflexive reaction of him trying to get off the bed in his weakened state. She rushes over and pushes him back, brushing back his uneven hair as she lays him down. She knows he likes that and that it calms him, and she calms herself when she sees him relax slightly.

"Let's just take one step at a time, okay? And besides, Toph Beifong was blind but that didn't stop her, didn't it? You can learn the same thing, just with water," she tries to soothe him, brushing his hair back again. She doesn't mention how that requires the psychic sense granted to the bender through bloodbending, like his father and brother were capable of.

Tarrlok stares sightlessly at the ceiling and she tries to refrain from shivering.

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks," he mutters cynically, and she knows that he understands what it'll require anyways.

And beyond his loathing of using bloodbending, he knows that those who were blind learn to bend and cope with it when they were young. Toph as an example proves his point in his mind. She knows that he's saying he's too old to be learning how to use his bending to help himself now, but she doesn't want to give up so easily. So she ignores his cynicism and trudges on. It's all she _can _do at this point.

"You two must be hungry. You'll have to settle for liquids for a few days before we try solids, but it'll help you two to heal," she goes on, trying to act normal and unruffled. She backs away, head turning back and forth between the brothers. One stares at her with sightless eyes and the other refuses to tear his gaze away or blink with those dark gray eyes, eyes that are a shade or two darker than Tarrlok's ash grays.

She does her best not to look like she's fleeing from the one brother who can still see.

However, as she cooks, she also thinks and realizes the new complication. Her new duties that have taken up her time will not let her attend to the brothers as much as she should. They need constant watch over, but she cannot leave behind the things she needs to do. No one knows of the brothers and no one _can_ know. Pema has to watch over the kids and especially the newborn, and Tenzin has left to go to a summit with the rulers of the nations, asking for counsel on the state of Republic City and how to proceed.

That left her to actually be the one in charge and the one actually giving orders and such, not that that was well known.

But that also meant that she couldn't keep a close eye on the brothers and attend to their health. They needed to be fed, cleansed, and helped as much as they can, and she would have to find a way to juggle the responsibilities.

This set her back a bit, but she decides that she would just have to deal with it. When she returns to their room, both brothers are quiet and there is a thick tension in the room between them that startles her and makes her wary. Quietly, she sets their food near them and cringes when she realizes they will need help. She tries for Amon first, but he glares at her.

"I can feed myself, Avatar," he nearly growls and she ignores his fumbling limbs and fingers as he tries to feed himself, allowing him to keep his pride.

Instead, she turns to Tarrlok and remembers that strangely _he's_ the more docile of the brothers, and he doesn't say anything as she helps him sit up and start to feed him. Up close, because she's feeding him, she can see all the little minute details he exhibits that shows he's very unhappy with the situation and would rather say something, if he didn't know the meaning of 'Don't bite the hand that feeds.' He's a politician and she's learning the craft.

She was right when she predicted their awakening would make it harder for her to help them.

Afterwards, she leaves plates of fruit for them to snack on while she leaves, for if they were to get hungry. They can't move around much right now and she knows that it'll help.

She leaves their room and camps out in the living area on the couch.

The morning comes and she's up early, doing her stretches and then going out to train a bit. When she goes back in, she uses the place's shower and then makes the brothers' breakfast as she snacks on more fruit.

The morning is just as tense and she's waiting for the time both will just snap. She's not looking forward to it.

Leaving them finger sandwiches this time, she treks to the temple grounds and gathers things she might need for her trip back into the city. She catches sight of Asami rushing towards her with a bright grin on her beautiful face.

"Korra! Heading to the city?"

"Yeah, just about. Why? Need to come?"

Asami's grin widens a bit. "Yeah, if you don't mind me. I was hoping to catch a ride. I need to be at the temporary quarters for the Sato Industries, and try reorganizing it in my…dad's stead. Now that he's gone, I have to step and take care of things."

Korra nods simply and knows not to push too much. Hiroshi Sato is still a sore point and she knows the subject of him still hurts Asami.

"Alright, let me just finish this and then we can take Naga. No car?"

Asami's nose wrinkles. "Can't. Other than the fact all our cars here are totaled, the tickets Mako burned up were recorded and the police left won't let me drive around. Stupid Mako," the other girl mutters irritably.

Korra wants to laugh at the fact that Mako burning up those tickets have come back to haunt them.

"I see. Though, there _is_ that Satomobile Tarrlok gave me and parked in the east," before she bites her tongue and wants to take that back, not willing to admit she'd kept Tarrlok's expensive gift.

Asami thankfully doesn't prod, though Korra catches the quick and supposed to be subtle questioning glance her way. She ignores that.

She seems to be ignoring quite a lot of things.

Once in the city, the two split up and Korra makes her rounds around the city and helping the rebuilding effort. She also gives back the bending to any who catches her in the meantime, but her mind is distracted and wandering back to the two brothers who are still recovering.

She takes a trip to the hospital and visits the injured, trying to give them some company for a bit and try to cheer them up while she was at it. She's passing by an open door when she catches a glimpse of who's inside. She freezes and debates on what to do, before she sighs and walks in quietly, heading towards the damaged former Lieutenant of Amon's.

"Here to gloat?" the man's voice rings out and she knows he knows there's another person in the room, and exactly who that person is.

"No," she answers softly. "I saw you and thought I'd drop by."

"Great. Now goodbye."

She swallows heavily, wondering what exactly was she doing, before she decides to completely disregard his dismissal of her and sits down by his bedside stubbornly.

"Foolish girl," he mutters, and still he keeps his head turned away.

"I know. I've always been," she bluntly states, and she's astonished to see it made his lips twitch up. She licks her lips and then makes the decision.

"My name is Korra. It's nice to meet you."

His head still doesn't turn towards her and he doesn't speak for a minute, and she thinks he won't answer her at all.

"Shirong. My name is Shirong Liú."

His head is still away from her and she can tell he is reticent…but it is a start.

Korra walks away from it, feeling strangely unburdened. It was a stilted talk and they speak of idle things, and his voice is sharp and edges towards angry and bitter at times…even when they are talking about their favorite types of juice. But things were simple and she didn't feel obligations and responsibilities on her shoulders as she spoke with Shirong.

It's lunchtime she notices and she recognizes her hunger when her stomach grumbles. She takes a turn and is grateful to see Narook's is right there, and she makes a detour. Inside, she claims a seat and orders the usual, though she decides to try coconut juice instead of the usual lychee juice she drinks, remembering it was what was Shirong's preferred drink.

She's in the middle of waiting when she hears her name being called out boisterously, and she sees Bolin's boyish face, handsome grin, and sparkling green eyes rushing towards her. She smiles widely back and stands up to greet him.

"Are you eating here?"

"Yeah, I just ordered. You?"

"Definitely! Want a partner?" he grins cutely and she remembers their date and his sweetness, and she can't help smiling back and feeling just generally cheerful. Bolin just had that effect on people.

She agrees and he sits with her, ordering himself and then joining her for the wait. He catches her up on all the things she's missed around the temple, and she tells him of all the things she's been doing.

"No wonder you look kinda tired," his tone is teasing, but she can easily see the worry in his eyes.

Korra just smiles and places her hand over his fondly.

"I'm good. Really. And I promise I'll just rest it up and be good in no time," she swears and it makes Bolin relax a bit.

The food comes and they start talking about pro-bending and plans for it. They brainstorm ideas, agreeing that first it'll have to wait behind everything needing help in the city, as well as the people's needs. But when it was all finally settled, they agree that rebuilding the arena would be the first thing to be done, and that since all the benders would probably have their bending back again, they would just need to resettle on teams, schedules, and that kind of stuff after.

They look forward to a time of where there could at least be uneasy peace, and a time of possible happiness and hopefully fun times.

Korra doesn't speak of how she's not sure if she can rejoin the team, with the work that's piling on her and of the things she needs and has been focusing on. And that is still discounting the brothers in her custody.

She loves Bolin and his sweet, honest heart and soul too much to bring him down or unintentionally darken that bright smile of his.

After their meal, they head out together and she tells him that she is meeting Asami at the girl's former home. Bolin comes with her and together they ride on Naga to the Sato mansion. It's still standing and still whole, and Korra feels slightly bitter about it on behalf of the rest of the people who have lost their homes or have to wait to have them back. She pushes the feeling down and remembers that Asami is the one who has more of a right to feel angry towards Hiroshi.

They enter and immediately find Asami, who is sitting on her front steps and gazing distractedly into space and not paying any attention to anything. Worriedly, they move closer and Korra is the one to make the move to sit beside the girl and hold her, feeling Asami quickly start to sniffle and try to hold back her tears. When at once, Korra comfortingly squeezes her, Asami breaks out into full tears and she can't understand how a father can hurt a daughter the way Hiroshi has to Asami.

She misses her own father.

Bolin joins in, wrapping his strong arms around the two girls. For a while, the three of them solemnly are locked in that hold and keep quiet, with Asami occasionally letting out a small sniffle.

"We should get back," Asami pulls away first, offering a weak smile with eyes that were still a bit teary.

"You're right! We'll be missing out on the mock pro-bending tournament the White Lotus guards are holding!" Bolin enthusiastically says, grinning at the emerald-eyed girl.

Asami's eyes light up and she smiles back, accepting the offered hand that pulls her up. Her smile turns shy as she looks at Bolin happily and inwardly, Korra smiles herself and thinks that this is perfect and exactly what Asami needs. The girl's favorite sport as a distraction and a little bit of fun to keep her mind occupied, and Bolin, someone who could make her happy and cheer her up. He would focus willingly on her and Asami needs that kind of person and that kind of attention right now. It is the kind of attention she needed after everything.

They're heading back and Bolin is making all sorts of jokes, and making Asami laugh. When Bolin is distracted, she turns towards Korra and beams happily at her, even giving a wink.

Korra is really glad to see Asami get more support.

They make it back to the island, and they catch a glimpse of Mako catching sight of their return, his look bewildered, then irritated, and then blank. Korra doesn't have the time or knowledge to really discern or understand what is going through Mako's head right now, and thinks that boys are as mystifying as they claim girls are.

However, Mako takes that moment to come closer and step in front of her.

"Can I talk to you?" he says seriously, and it's practically almost automatic how her eyes dart to Asami to check on the other girl.

She sees long, dark hair fall forward and kind of hides the girl's pretty face like a curtain, and her stomach drops.

She tries to bite back the acid in her tone as she addresses Mako, but she doesn't think she succeeds too much.

"I'm not the girl you should be talking to right now," she hisses under her breath to him. When she speaks next, her voice is at a normal level. "I don't think so, Mako. I have things to do that really need to get done, but if it's important, maybe you should be speaking to your _girlfriend_ right now," she emphasizes 'girlfriend' while she speaks in a cool tone.

"_I love you."_

…_His lips are so soft…_

She hardens herself and keeps her face neutral as she gazes at him, ignoring her heart squeezing painfully in her chest. She tries to ignore the hurt in his eyes and remember Asami's in pain too, and that the best thing for her now is to stay out of it and keep her heart under lock and key while keeping a guard up.

Besides, Mako and Asami _were_ still together and Korra doesn't have time to play second fiddle or backup, nor to play this game with Mako. She _can't _do this again with him, not when it still hurts too much from the first time around…

She retreats from them all, preferring to be a coward as she flees to the safety of the brothers' sanctuary, knowing that it is bittersweet irony. There, she furiously wipes at her eyes and hopes her face doesn't show she's been crying, as she had been when running there. Even still, she goes to the bathroom and sees herself in the mirror, splashing water to make sure she looks somewhat normal.

She gets started on dinner after, hoping it'll take her mind off of things. There are loud bumps and muffled talking some time into her cooking, and she becomes wary and startled as she looks to the hallway and sees Amon leaning heavily against the walls before stumbling towards her, steps increasingly becoming unsteady and body swaying. He takes one more step before he trips and falls to his hands and knees.

Korra looks away as Amon looks at his hands blankly.

His prized balance, the movements so fluid and like water ingrained in him, and what characterized him and were easily associated with him…

Gone. It is all like dust in the wind, and Amon is a stumbling blind man who can see, and his brother is a sightless man whose precious words have left and made him a mute.

Hopes were for those in the sky, who had their heaven and lived like kings.

Started 7/2/12 –Completed 7/3/12

To Guest 1: Thank you! I'm happy you think the premise is great so far and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

To Guest 2: I really have a ton of ideas I want to try out in this fic, and a lot of them have been introduced so far in this chapter, as far as relationships (friendship-wise right now) go. I also really wished there had been more Korrasami friendship in the show, and so will be incorporating much of it in here, especially I think it would be nice for Korra to have a girl friend. And the OT3, I admit I've always been a huge Korrlok fan and somewhat of a Amorra fan so…(scratches head embarrassedly), yeah. There you have it XD


End file.
